


白羽落进奥龙特斯河谷

by 凤梓羲 (littlebat27)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebat27/pseuds/%E5%87%A4%E6%A2%93%E7%BE%B2
Summary: 你以为这是一篇现代AU，其实……
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	白羽落进奥龙特斯河谷

※01

“再说一个！拉尔夫！”年轻人们起哄。

这是在他们返程的路上，初出茅庐的新兵刚走下第一次战场，因为胜利和解救人质的喜悦快乐得眼神闪闪发亮。时间已是傍晚，光却格外明亮。那种橙红色的透明涂料倾洒向整个世界，粘稠又轻盈，在他们脸上投下一模一样的柔和颜色。

在这之前几乎每个人都被要求着讲了故事，除了阿泰尔。他实在不擅长这个，每当面对挚友以外的人就本能精简语言，能做到不让每句话都听上去像指令就不错了，叫他把过往经历说得精彩纷呈更是天方夜谭。“我不会。”轮到他的时候他这么说。“改天请你们喝酒吧。”

出于对队长的那一丝敬畏，士兵们放过了他。但擅讲故事的拉尔夫就没这么好运了，他再一次被团团围住，要求他再说说当兵以前的事。好在他称得上健谈，也不反感满足大家的愿望。

于是他又讲了一个。

“那大概是五六年前的事吧！”他忖度着回忆，手摸着自己的下巴，“我和家里赌气，非要证明他们不该阻止我沉迷于极限运动，所以去挑战了乔戈里峰。”

“哇！”男孩们纷纷爆出一声惊叹，连阿泰尔也忍不住侧过眼听他继续说下去。“那时是三月末，正属于被评价为最不适合爬山的时间段之一。西风吹得冰碴子噼里啪啦往脸上撞，能见度也低，我雇的导游只到山脚下就怎么也不肯走了，我只好一个人上去。”

“什么衣服到了那时候都扛不住冻，你们估计这辈子都没见过一样冷的天气。真希望你们确实见不到。先是裹着冰和雪的冷风榔头一样往你身上敲，然后慢慢路也不好走，不结冰的地方雪厚得下不了脚，结冰了更是打滑。到了那时候，人类真是太渺小，太不值一提了！你只觉得自己死在这里也不会有人在乎——自然更不会在乎，它们从不在意一切，你的痛苦、你的挣扎、你的祈祷。没用，人只剩下自己，咬着一口气继续走下去。”

“真危险啊。”杰贝尔感叹道。阿泰尔注意到他一直抱着自己的步枪，时不时摩挲一下，那姿势像抱着只大鸟。“可你活下来了。”

拉尔夫也跟着叹气。“是的，我活下来了。可当时我以为自己会死在那里。爬到半山腰的时候，我的身体都僵的失去知觉了，可风雪还是没有停，峰顶看上去永远那么遥远。我都想就这样躺下来，死在雪里好了。不是说冻死的人死前反而会觉得热吗？我那时已经感受到了。”

他边说边拧开水壶喝了几口，露出心有余悸的神情。“到了大概海拔六千多米的位置——其实我也不清楚，只记得应该是经过了那个标志——浓雾和强风已经让我寸步难行，氧气虽然还有，但也叫人觉得吸不上来。我满心后悔于这么轻率地冒险，精神恍惚下失去平衡，跌在地上。雪立刻积起来埋住我的腿，我真觉得自己要完了。如果我当时真的停下了，大概就没机会见到你们了。”

“别卖关子，快说说你最后爬到峰顶了吗？有人帮了你吗？”有心急口快的人嚷嚷道，身体前倾一脸急色，好像他也站在风雪里似的。

“别急，别急！”拉尔夫无奈地抹把嘴，在对方肩膀上按了按。“我接下来说的你们大概不会信：确实有什么帮了我，但不是人。”

这句话像颗炸弹一样扔进车厢，轰得他们炸开了锅：“老天，那能是什么！雪怪吗？”“你看错了吧，拉尔夫！”“可别让我发现你在骗我们啊！”

一片嘈杂里甚至有人扯高了嗓子喊阿泰尔：“长官！你信吗？”

“好了，别这么大声。”阿泰尔揉揉眉心，不止一次对这些精力旺盛的小伙子们感到无奈：“让他继续说你们不就知道了？”

于是他们又开始催他。“快说啊！”

拉尔夫和阿泰尔对了个无可奈何的眼神，只好放弃吊人胃口。“我看到一只鹰，白鹰。最初我还以为是幻觉，或者是个大雪块，我那时都要雪盲了。但等它飞过来我才发现真的是活生生的鹰。它立在不远处的一处石头上看我，然后风从它的方向为我捎来一根羽毛。握着那白羽，我也不知从哪儿来的力气，硬是拖着腿爬到了石头后面，足够挡去一大半风的地方。积攒够力气以后，我就趁着风雪变小下山去了。”

“六千多米的鹰？”

“不会是你临死的幻觉吧！”

“或许是吧！”面对反驳拉尔夫只是摇头。“但我宁愿相信它是个奇迹。”

于是年轻人们不再纠结于真假，转而叽叽喳喳聊起别的。等到再没什么人关注这边以后，阿泰尔听见背后有人压低了声音又问他一遍：“长官，你信吗？”

这次他没有拒绝回答。

“我相信奇迹。”他这么简短有力地说。

※02

阿泰尔的人生其实称不上多么丰富多彩。他一出生就没了母亲，十一岁那年父亲死在战场上，把他托付给了自己曾经的长官。于是他也就进了军校，走了和父亲一样的老路，如今也做了个长官，开始带更年轻的新人执行任务了。

比起战争，现在更多的叫做局部冲突。人们和千百年前大不一样，却又好像没什么不同。他们变的更聪慧，科技水平更高，更有追求；同样也一如既往地生存，如出一辙地拯救或迫害他人、追求或压迫自由。

还好最后两样里他是前者。他一直是前者。

军校其实很苦，尤其他们这里比起军队更像个什么大型的组织，军规不多，训练和任务却不少。阿泰尔从小到大都算得上个天才，虽然和技术方向无关。但即使是不那么欢迎他的技术部门也不得不承认，这个一学就会一点就透的年轻人，有着很光明的未来。

但这光明戛然而止了。

不知怎么一回事，这士兵、马上有机会继续晋升的中尉，突然毅然决然辞了职，收拾东西离开军营，要回老家去了。上面当然极力劝阻，却拦不住他，从他父亲的导师被发现叛国后就没谁拦得住他了。最后阿泰尔要求下，他们给他秘密完成了次心理测试，结束后居然同意了他离去，只是几年内不准离开国境，而且遵守保密条例。

这当然算不上什么要求，阿泰尔应了，带着他少的可怜的行李包走了。那里面有他父亲留给他的狗牌，一套军装，还有他用惯了的一些日常器具。除此以外别无他物：军旅生活给了他不少，但绝大多数都是精神上的，物质层面上他已习惯节俭，什么都用的不多。

他这辈子目前为止少有后悔。因为顶撞上级被降职观察时没有，把叛国的师长亲手送上法庭时没有，就这样自毁前程离开军队也没有。但他确实有后悔的事，准确说是后悔的人。那大概就是他这光鲜亮丽人生的影子了，安静，稳重，但不容忽视。那个人叫马利克。

他对不起他。也对不起他的胞弟。

这两个人一个因他而死，在战场上踩了雷，炸得尸骨无存，另一个虽然活了下来，却被炸没了一条胳膊，无法再在前线服役，只能离开去做文职做做情报工作，有时候甚至也做战地记者的活计写些报道。打那以后阿泰尔就很少见到对方，一直到阿尔穆林叛国那次事件，才和马利克恢复了联系和合作。

他至今觉得对方有充分理由永远憎恨自己，甚至因为当初的事找他报仇。但马利克原谅了他。

他大概永远想不明白为何对方会原谅自己，只因为他是个心胸宽广的好人吗？这形容合不合适另说，确实也解释不通。但他知道自己此生要为此偿还，尽管在偿还前他就已离开军队，只有他的士兵来送他一程。

他不知道与此同时已经有两个人早早到了他的家门外。一个是有备而来，一个是匆忙赶来；一个抱有某种恶意，另一个则焦急而气愤。

他不知道先来的那个在他家接待了后者，也不知道自己回来后可能要面对什么。

马利克在桌边做了下来，眉头紧锁。“我来找阿泰尔。”他的说话方式还是那么直接，礼貌也掩饰不住那种短促的力量感。“你是谁？”

阿巴斯对他报以古怪凝视，那视线叫马利克想说什么食腐性的生物正在等待食物：“我吗？如果问名字，是阿巴斯。如果问身份——我只是个一名不文的普通士兵，比不上某人地位优越。”

“你对他有敌意。”马利克淡淡点出这一点。

“那没什么吧？讨厌他的远不止我一个，仰慕他的也远不止你一个。真主可没规定世人只有做后者才能得到救赎。”他这句话被说得有些绕口，还有种奇异的生疏感，好像他很少这么说似的。马利克因此敏锐察觉到对方正为他改变惯用的说话方式，至少一部分。

他暗中维持着应有的防备，面上却笑了一下，很浅很淡：“仰慕解释不了我们的关系。”

“哦？愿闻其详？”阿巴斯扔过来什么东西，马利克本能做出躲避的动作，然后才发现是一小听苏打水。而始作俑者握着另一听朝他咧嘴一笑：“我想时间还够我们聊聊。”

易拉罐在他手中发出轻微声响，然后是咕噜咕噜的气泡声音。他将拉环扬手丢在地上，微笑着踩了上去。落脚前一瞬间，马利克分明看到金属片上映过一道白光，仿佛有雪白的羽毛自半空一闪而过。

窗外原本的橙色被兑进了一大管黑，隐秘地潜伏着等待时机吞噬光明，也在他们身后铺开一层浓重的阴影。马利克保持着恰到好处的沉默，同样拉开了拉环。

※03

“有一个问题我思考很久了，看样子你——噢，您，长官。您也是。到底如何判定一个人值得与否？”

气泡水嘶嘶低响，恍惚间如毒蛇吐信。但阿巴斯本人没有表现出任何进攻性的神情或语调，他堪称闲散地坐着，甚至一只脚踩在椅子横梁上，一副比主人还主人的姿态。“士兵的天职是服从不错，但如果一直让他们执行荒谬的命令，会造成什么后果您可比我清楚多了。”

“怀疑和动摇。所以需要保证指令的正确性，同时有些人不应该掌握权利。”马利克接了下去，不听内容的话确实平和如聊闲天。

“有些人”低声笑起来。“不错。权利可比刀剑锋利多了，但到底谁属于有些人，谁不属于？既然人会改变，想必属不属于也会改变吧。你认定的事自然也可能已经变化……在你不知道的时候。”

“听起来你自认足够了解他。”

“毕竟这么多年——您不在的那些时候，我可没有。至少，有幸见证军中第一白鹰的改变。”

马利克的态度却冷淡下来。易拉罐被他放回桌面上，和木头碰撞出一声轻响。“别扯这些漂亮话了，有些话说的再多也成不了真的。你来这儿做什么？杀了他吗？”

“别着急，我听说您四年前带着胞弟去执行任务的时候可比现在耐心多了——”怎么现在转了文职反而更急躁了？

后面的话他没能说出来。马利克一掌拍在桌上，爆出一声沉闷的巨响。满罐的苏打水被震得撒出一片，毫无眼色地流淌开来沙沙作响。

“不管你想证明什么——”这句话是他从牙缝里挤出来的，带着摄人的威压：“就算他确实不再值得，我和他之间也轮不到你挑拨离间！带着你那点目的性给我滚出去！”

阿巴斯低着头，仔细看了一会儿桌子纹路。快黑彻底的天色下，他的表情看不真切。“我道歉，我不该那么说。”最后他这么说，甚至慢条斯理用指腹抹去水渍，把它从中间斩断。再抬头时，他脸上又浮现出那种惯有的笑来。“但说实话，你我来这儿的目的其实没什么不同。”

马利克脸上浮现出冷笑。然而他并没有反驳。

“你看，你我都清楚，甚至全世界都清楚，只有他自欺欺人。他的队员明明已经死光了，又哪里来的送他一程呢？”

※04

创伤后应激障碍。以及连锁导致的抑郁倾向及幻觉。这份诊断证明躺在自己桌上的时候，马利克第一反应是这家伙又得罪了什么人，引得别人要想尽办法废了他？

直到盖着特殊公章的确认文件也送上了他案头，他才意识到一切都是真的，那个曾经不知谦逊为何物的阿泰尔真的得了ptsd，不得不离开战场，抛下他曾经引以为傲的军功，在与幻觉和心理疾病的抗争中度过接下来的人生。

但这并不足以让他感到愤怒。阿泰尔在他眼里确实是一个战士，虽然曾经有段时间他判定他不合格。那个人适合战场，适合做士兵们仰望的脊梁，适合果断地下达命令，也适合带兵冲锋夺得胜利。但战士也会受创，更别说是这样大的痛苦和悔意。

神明大概同他开了个玩笑：在他年轻气盛，坚信自己正确时，祂取走了他的同伴、友人的一条臂膀和兄弟的性命。然而在他逐渐学会谦逊，懂得控制自己的傲慢，变得更加理智成熟后，祂却收网似的一股脑取走了他带领的所有士兵的性命。

命运弄人。人却不可以就这么被命运打败。

如果阿泰尔需要治疗，需要时间重新站起来，马利克二话不说就会给他找到医生，陪他复健和疗伤。但现在他逃避似的忘干净一切，只相信队员们永远与自己在一处，心理状况差到再也无法接触任何和战争有关的东西——哪怕在常人看来毫无关联。这才是让他愤怒的地方，他放弃了抗争，沉沦与过去的痛苦。幻影再甜美也只是虚假的影子罢了，一心沉溺、斗志全失，这才是对死者最大的侮辱。

既然阿泰尔不够清醒，马利克就不得不做这个把他唤醒的人。不管是在真实的那个世界，亦或是幻景里模拟出的世界。

“你看到的不一定是对的，马利克。”那恼人的存在继续说。“所见之物可以被蒙蔽，所听之事可以被扭曲。你觉得他是你要效忠的领袖吗？不，让我来告诉你，阿泰尔是个疯子。他疯了很久了。”

马利克听见自己的声音。“他有多疯我不敢论断。但你确实是个疯子。”

“我？哈哈哈哈，你说得对，我是个疯子。”阿巴斯咂咂嘴。“疯子又如何？我和他都是疯子，我们没有一个适合那个位置。您能看透我上位后的形式准则不合你意，可他难道就是那个合适的人？得了吧。您知道他来自哪儿吗？他小时候的事？他才不属于这里。”

“他不属于这儿，他不够服从也不够好用。政府需要军队是一把没有思想的刀，他可不够格。从他小时候起他就注定不是。

“在军校的时候他就要反抗教官的指令，说那不合理，再提出自己的一套方案。是，他赢得了那么多人的簇拥。可有用吗？那让他更令上面放心吗？只会反过来。总有一天有太多人想除掉他，而他想要活下去就会反抗，到那时您要站在哪一边？国家，还是他？

“十一岁那年他说我的父亲是名逃兵。嘘——别打断我，我用不着听您再重申所谓的真相。您看，他觉得那是真相，他就要我必须相信。这个世界也要相信他口中的真相，否则他们都将成为他道路上的绊石。您以为他曾经狂妄自大，后来改过自新了？不是的。他自始至终都没有狂妄过，那就是他的本来想法。

“人会在乎蚂蚁愿不愿意自己的窝被灌水吗？神会在乎人除了不敬需要惩罚以外在想什么吗？他就是那种人。别再努力把他拉回正途了，那对谁都不是什么好事。现在他会逃避，将来也会。责任才不会让他舒服，他要的只是一直待在神位上俯视人间罢了。

“但人为什么不能成为新的神？想让他从这里清醒，除了唤醒他以外还有别的办法。只要他不存在了，您就可以坐上那个位置。抛弃惯性下的服从想一想吧，到底谁更适合些！如果是您，我愿意献上我的忠诚。”

“我还以为你能说出什么有用的东西。”他看见对方在笑，他看见马利克轻蔑地笑。“原来全都是废话，浪费我的时间。”

“废话难道不能是真话？”他反驳，正要继续说下去，马利克却突然站起身，下颌线条在昏暗中只显出一条绷紧的轮廓线，那么坚定而从不动摇。“我知道你要说什么。你想说就凭这些话我没法捉住你，把你送上军事法庭。这没错，但如你所说，还有别的办法。”

阿巴斯直觉不好。他抬手想要掀翻桌子做掩体，但马利克的动作比他更快。仿佛就在那一秒，他掏枪，瞄准，动作熟练得仿佛私下练习过上万次，然后一声枪响，子弹冲出枪膛撞进胸口，那张刚刚还巧舌如簧的嘴便除了呻吟喘息再发不出别的动静。

“这一枪只是肺。但下一次不是心脏就是大脑。”枪口还热着，溅射出的鲜血更是滚烫，马利克的语调却冷得像冰。“滚去找接应你的人急救，那些话别让我听见第二次。”

他说完，看着阿巴斯勉强掏出通讯器，转身推门离开了。阿巴斯躺在那儿闭着眼，慢慢张开嘴又吐了口血，舌头抵住上牙膛，无声地露出个笑，笑容大得足够露出犬牙。

他的影子也跟他一样蜷起来，发着抖。朦胧中，那形状像一只狈。

※05

马利克认识阿泰尔的时间其实比对方以为的更早。并不是那次他打群架波及了卡达尔，以至于马利克匆匆赶到，把场上还站着的人不分阵营全揍趴下了，事后一起被关了禁闭。还要更早一点，在阿泰尔新入学不久挑战教官那次，马利克就已经知道了对方的大名。

那会儿阿泰尔可真是学校里的风云人物。军校里的军二代不少，但像他父亲这么有名的倒也不多。更别提这么张扬的了。

其实教官也不是为难学生，只是总要给年轻人个下马威，好杀杀他们的威风，以后训练起来更听话些。所以阿泰尔这个班也面临了同样的境遇：被挑了一堆毛病，并以此为由禁止吃饭，在操场加训。

然后阿泰尔就对教官发起了挑战：如果近身格斗上他能在教官手下撑够十分钟，教官就必须放他们去吃饭，而且以后也不能强制禁餐。

他做到了。虽然十分钟一到他就一抱头瘫在地上，说什么也不肯再继续，身上也青一块紫一块，但确实站到了最后一秒。那件事直到现在还在学校里流传，学生们把他奉为英雄，甚至把他吹成一个多么完美的人。

这话自然也传进了马利克的耳朵。但他只是嗤之以鼻。

“小聪明而已。”他在内心这么评价这件事。“而且丝毫没考虑到后续影响。”

然后他特意去看了一趟那名教官，果然发觉对方被学校罚了工资，又延长了在校教学的时间——他本来再干一年就能回到军队了。马利克不知道阿泰尔这辈子会不会有心了解这件事，他也不该给对方擦屁股，但他还是在下一次回家的晚饭后向父亲提起了此事。

“我知道了。”法希姆只是说。他并没有表示要做什么，或者去说什么，但第二年的秋天后，马利克再也没在学校里见到那位教官。直到毕业他才知道对方当时就已回来服役了，只因为他父亲在军中顺带的一句话。

这件事大概便奠定了此后阿泰尔和马利克相处的基调：一个在前面毫无顾忌地挑战一切，做自己认为对的事；另一个则在后面顾全大局，帮他补上注意或没注意到的细节。

临毕业前两年他们就一直如此，除了运动会上做势均力敌的对手以外，平时是谁也拆不散的搭档，一个文化课永远年级第一，一个则实战上从没拿过第二。

可惜毕业后两个人进了不同的番队。虽然同为陆军，但阿泰尔更偏作战指挥，马利克更偏技术支援。这倒也没改变他们的好关系，只不过阿泰尔好奇心重，又喜欢动手动脚，每次去找马利克几乎都要碰乱甚至碰坏什么东西，以至于最后得到了大半个技术部门的全力抵制，就差在门口竖个牌子，上书“阿泰尔禁止进入”了。

马利克当然也骂过他的毛糙，但阿泰尔对此不以为然。“又不是坏了。”他说，“就算真坏了我也有本事修好。好了好了我不说了，陪我去比划比划，好久没动手了。”

当时马利克只觉得对方气得他牙痒痒，却没想到一时放任最终酿成了那样的苦果。那果实苦得他味觉失灵，再尝不出酸甜辣来，只能嗅到空气里和自己独臂上挥不去的血的滋味；又烫得他从舌根到胃都是被灼伤的水泡，日夜疼痛，此生不休。

但不论他如何深受折磨，有些人再也没办法回来。

人们讶异于他的原谅，他不解释也不言语。那又哪里是原谅呢？他还是那样深地憎恨夺走卡达尔的一切，包括那片未勘测的战场，包括那颗雷，也包括那个被他割裂在那一时间里的年轻的阿泰尔，包括他马利克自己。

他憎恨。他像负伤的野兽在深夜里怒号。但他的敌人不再是人，除了他自己——他要如何向一片土地或一个停留在过去的印象复仇？最终他只能找到自己。

那段时间他做了极大量的文书工作，绘图、撰写报告、跟进研究。周围的人都想劝他放下工作去休息，可他如何停得下来？一旦笔止住了，大脑从占用中脱离，他的恨就重新将自己钉回深渊里去。那些繁复的线条绘制不是让他安心的工具，而是暂时拯救他的海中浮草。而他只能向前游。

何时海将尽？

他向前游。

据闻海的尽头有高耸的山崖，和居住其上的神鹰。那鸟儿有着雪白的羽翼和宽阔的翅膀，足够神行万里，飞进太阳里去。它的声音可以让人心宁平安，它的羽毛可以让人得到救赎。

它叫做奇迹。

※06

阿泰尔发觉车速慢了下来。他侧过脸向窗外看，看到一条极长的深褐色裂口横贯地面，撕扯出一道宽得吓人的伤。

不知怎的，明明它从哪儿看起来都是道高而陡的峡谷，阿泰尔却觉得它是道河谷。

如果有河应该能听见声音才对。他告诉自己。那种富有生命般流动的低鸣，蓬勃而广袤地，自源头奔向遥远的海，徒留下旁观者敬畏的惊叹。

他看了一会儿，收回了视线。车厢内一片昏沉，士兵们因过长的路途而感到困倦，甚至有些已经睡着了。阿泰尔逐一看过他们的脸，带着种他自己也不知晓的怀念意味，也慢慢闭上眼。

他好像是做了个极短暂的梦。梦里什么都是含糊不清的，只记得有大片的红白二色，还有震耳欲聋的水的声音。那声音来自他的正前方，铺天盖地的砸向他将他笼罩。他几乎以为自己要被冲走。

然后世界剧烈地震动一下，车急刹停住了。

“阿泰尔。”那个他在熟悉不过的声音从一旁传来：“下车。”

阿泰尔抹了把脸清醒了一下，然后拉开车门。天色依然是将落未落的色彩，好像彻底而永恒地凝固住了似的。在这样厚重的光线里，马利克看起来有种奇异的孤寂和不近人情，与他以往了解那个人大相径庭。

“马利克。”他叫对方的名字，又回头看了看自己的队员。他们仍睡着。“你也来了？”

“我为某个傻瓜而来。”马利克报以嗤笑。

“抱歉，我也不想离开军队。”阿泰尔站在最后一级台阶上，态度诚恳，“让你担心了。我想等一切好转我会考虑回去的。”

“你连自己姓什么都快忘了，还在这里和我讲好转。”马利克别起来的那只左袖被风吹开，像只黑色翅膀一样呼啦啦飞起来。他又重复了一遍：“下车。”

阿泰尔脸上浮现出些微茫然的神色。“我……”他顿住。“这里什么也没有，还是你上车吧，马利克。到家前我们还能聊一路。”

马利克定定看着他，那眼神让阿泰尔以为自己做错了什么。然后他缓慢地打开了枪套扣，那一声轻微的“啪”听的两个人都是一震。“我本以为你只是不太清醒，本能下逃跑，现在看来也有主观因素。”他说着阿泰尔听不懂的话。“要我请你吗？给我好好看清楚，你呆着的是什么地方！”

阿泰尔的脚终于落上地面。他赶紧回头去看，然而载了他一路的车消失了，连带着上面每一个人。路上空空荡荡，连车辙都没有留下。

“发生了什么？”他的嗓音变得无比干涩，像含了一捧沙子。

“我该庆幸你没昏了头问我‘你做了什么’吗？”马利克的表情还是很冷硬，脸色却好看了一点，抬起右臂指向那峡谷。“过来，好好看看你的奥龙特斯。”

阿泰尔喃喃自语，像是被这荒谬的景象重重砸了一拳：“我的奥龙特斯？不是我的。”但他仍抬步走上前去，和马利克并肩站在裂缝边低下头。

“在这里是你的。”马利克说。“看到了吗？它已经彻底干了。你还记得它是条需要流动的河吗？你相信奇迹，可你只站在这里等待奇迹来救你吗？奇迹不是神迹，你所能做的事足以自救，那是你自己的奇迹。”

“……我被困在这里多久了？”阿泰尔抬起头，眼睛里重新凝聚起光亮。

“从他们死后。”马利克叹口气。“活人是要背负死人的命，但活人仍需前行。如果你停滞不前，那你也同样是个死人罢了。”

啊。他终于想起来了。

他想起最后一次战场，他的士兵们信赖的眼神。想起血，和不停歇的猛烈的枪声。土地被反复轰炸变得极松，像泥潭一样缠住他们的脚步，沙砾土屑溅进眼里，酸得人想要流泪。他想起一张张年轻的脸，连半句遗言都留不下就已睁着眼停止呼吸。而他连伸手为他们合眼的机会都没有，只能拖着自己的枪和半条命奔逃。

三十三个人。逃出来的只有十个，在不停歇的追击中又死去六个人，还有三人因为伤口久久得不到医治而加重，最终连路也赶不了，瞒着他或当面违抗了他，为了不拖后腿自己奔赴死亡。

他们说，您是最好的长官。

可护不住自己士兵的长官又算什么东西！他的信心被击垮了，血和硝烟的味道堵塞住他的口鼻，幽魂般纠缠着他。

他忘记自己是谁，要做什么，和亡灵们乘上同一辆车，一遍遍开在这条没有尽头的路上。但路不在车头指向的方向。路在下面，在他的心脏里。

阿泰尔勉强挤出个笑，那笑容苦得很。那些短暂的幻影都结束了，没有了。即使再不愿意，他也要从这里出去，重新背负起活人的痛苦前行。

“有人问我你值不值得。”马利克突然说。他背对着深壑，常服袖口没有收紧，被风吹得鼓起来。“其实我也想过很久，你这混蛋到底哪里值得？但我的双眼和耳朵，我的意志已经做出了判断，那我便不会再质疑它。”

“别去质疑你自己的价值。”他最后说。

“你要带我离开这儿吗，马利克？”阿泰尔问他。

马利克摇了摇头。“我帮不了你，能找到路的只有你自己。我所能做的不过带给你一句话罢了，就是——”

枪尖锐地鸣叫一声。阿泰尔的瞳孔缩紧了，他几乎是立刻掏枪转身，反手开了三枪，不远处那个佝偻的身影栽进尘土里，一动不动了。

但已经晚了。马利克自悬崖跌下去，黑色的袖袍张开，像只折了翅膀的大鸟。“去找到你的河！”他大喊，回音在天地间荡了几荡，人却已经不见了。

阿泰尔闭上了眼。他呼吸急促，像过敏患者接触到过敏源那样，难受和晕眩几乎令他跪下。愤怒中他再次举起手，瞄准了地上的尸体，枪口发着抖，眼睛里是强烈的恨意。但他还是垂下了枪。

“去找到我的河。”他用颤抖的声音小声重复了一遍，迈出了脚步。

※07

达利姆掩上屋门，用询问的目光看向草药师。

对方摇了摇头。

“很抱歉，我也没办法唤醒他。”男人多少显得有些局促不安，脸上流露出惋惜的神情：“我只能给您配一些安神的方子，或许再过不久他就会自己苏醒了。”

达利姆摇摇头，咽下了一声叹息。“不是你的错。但一直昏迷会对他的身体造成危害吗？”

“据我观察，这种状态比起昏迷更像是昏睡。”药剂师忖度着回答。“只要定时补充水和吃的，就不会有任何负面影响。”

达利姆向他道了谢，将人送走了。这个年轻人的脸上也不免显露出疲倦来：在那短短一天里，他失去了弟弟和母亲，从受人尊敬的阿泰尔之子变成了落荒而逃的叛徒。虚名于他毫无价值，但亲人的性命却没办法轻易放下。

父亲从那天起就陷入无尽的悔恨中，可他又何尝不是？然而阿泰尔已经顾不上自己的大儿子了，除了吃饭和必要的短暂睡眠外，他把全副身心都投入到那金色球体的研究里去，甚至几度和达利姆爆发了争吵。

他又如何不知这神器纵然再有神力，也无法使死人复活、时间逆转？他只是要从溺水感中挣扎着吸一口气，借一点虚无缥缈的祈愿逃离苦痛罢了。

这一次的研究同样持续了很久，大概有两个白天和三个夜晚那么长吧。每当达利姆试图接近，为他送来食物时，都会被已变得有些乖戾的老人赶走。而当他终于强行破门而入时，只看到父亲躺在地上，呼吸微弱，金苹果早已滚到一边。

他的睡梦里有什么？那东西又叫他看见了什么？

达利姆不知道。他捡起那球体，控制不住地攥紧，想要就这样捏碎它。那哪里是神器、是约柜？那明明是样邪恶的器具、魔鬼的居所，诱惑着人沉湎于欲望当中。阿泰尔憎恨于仇敌和自己，达利姆却憎恨于这金灿灿的东西。人在世间行走，依靠的是自己的肉体和心灵，复仇的计划也该由人的大脑制定、人的双手执行，和器具有什么干系？父亲为什么不能清醒过来，接受事实，然后他们父子一起打磨最锋利的袖剑献给复仇女神，将敌人的头颅斩下以慰藉死者？即使不复仇……他也该回到唯一的亲人身边来。他们应当肩背相抵，共同作战。

父亲还会回来吗？倘若不，他又要怎么办呢？

年轻人闭着眼在屋里站了很久，最后他还是将苹果放回了父亲研究用的桌上，和那些杂乱的稿纸一起。然后安静地退了出去，没有发出半点声音。

愿他那双属于鹰的双眼能够看破虚假，愿他能指引自己回归。

※08

阿泰尔这一路走了很久很久。那是一条他很熟悉的道路，从导师塔的石阶一路向下，顺着山势绵延而去，第一个转弯的位置是训练场，第二个则是鹰堡门前，然后继续向下，向下，绕过集市和住房，弯弯曲曲引向马西亚夫整座村落的大门，然后继续蔓延。

他一步一步走着，身上的军服不知何时已消失了，那被称作枪的武器也是。他的记忆翻涌着簇拥向他，而他在两个阿泰尔之间寻找自己。

什么是真，什么是假？真假又到底有什么区别？他必须苏醒，因为他还活着，他还要将自己分离——一个他应当回到军队，另一个他则该返回几百年前，他儿子的身边。

他叫阿泰尔，他是阿泰尔。阿泰尔·一本·拉阿哈德。他有自己的使命和责任，他要清醒过来，带着逝者的份一起向前。

他终于走到了谷底。

这里一片寂静，无声无息。好像天地万物有生命的东西都在这里死去似的，而这里就是一切的坟墓和葬场。大地是皲裂的，没有风也没有声响，只剩下那将落未落的阳光。

他茫然地行走，在空无一物的河床上，无知无觉。然后他忽然感到炎热，感到饥渴。他抬起头，看到太阳不知何时又升了起来，高高悬挂在他头顶，刺出千万把锋利的光剑。他摘下兜帽，感受到顺着脖子流淌下汗水，打湿衣领黏糊糊贴在皮肤上。他感觉到活着。

他克制住自己不去舔干裂的唇瓣，朝着这个方向继续走。这一回他尝到了滋味，汗水的咸味，然后是土地被暴晒后发出的香气。他逐渐听到自己的脚步声，还有汗水掉进土里的细微声响，啪嗒一声，却格外动听。他看到尘埃，还有极偶尔出现的小虫，它们飘散而去或是爬进缝隙，只一闪就消失在他眼前。他的五感又回归了。

然后是那种自出生起就陪伴他的特殊感官，他的察觉力再一次得到增强，他看到不远处的地上有什么闪着细碎的金光。他走上前去。

那是一片白羽。在这种环境下它本该很快就被摧毁、折断、消失不见。可是它在这里。

阿泰尔小心翼翼俯下身，用手掌捧起它。

柔软。柔软的洁白就在他手里，像希望，像一个奇迹。

那一瞬间天边想起巨大的隆隆声，仿佛千军万马俯冲过来，要吞尽他的血肉和骨头，让他永远就在这里。阿泰尔不禁退了一步。然而当那声音冲到他眼前时，他才恍然发觉——

那是水。

那是水啊！是河流，是生命的涌动奔腾，是他的奥龙特斯。

滔天的河水灌进河谷，弥补上那些密密麻麻的裂纹。他自己也被冲刷、浸泡，然后裹挟着一起奔流，那河滋润了他的肌肤，清明了他的双眼，把属于生者的灵魂注入进他的胸膛。

他的心脏再一次剧烈跳动起来，那么有力，那是一个人所能达成的奇迹。

他踩着水钻出河面，松开了紧握的拳头。那片白羽依然在那儿，只是被水沾湿，变得更加湿润，又更富有韧性。

他笑着把手掌浸在水里，看它随着河水流去。总有一天，河流入海，海再奔涌到尽头，会把这白羽也带去。在那里有高耸的山峰，和有些雪白羽翼的神鸟，它们的叫声让人心宁平安，他们的羽毛能带给人救赎。死者和生者将在那里团聚，他们交谈、拥抱，他们结束苦难和仇恨，走向新生。

但现在，他还要继续活着——

带着死者的份，带着另一世界那个自己的份，带着他的奥龙特斯河。

END.


End file.
